


月圆

by sweetietaro



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetietaro/pseuds/sweetietaro





	月圆

艺兴蹲在路边的草丛里，抖了抖脑袋把垂在两侧的兔耳朵收了回去，撑着脑袋嘟囔：“怎么还是一个人都没有啊…”

明日便是十五月圆之时，须得吸了人的精元，方能彻底幻化成人形。艺兴着急坏了，去求狐狸姐姐，姐姐告诉他在这山中守着，必定有赶路的书生经过，到时只需稍加引诱，给人骗到自己的窝里去，这事便基本算是成了。

姐姐说得轻松，可艺兴在此候了许久，也不见有男人过来。倒是有个女童经过此地，许是贪玩和爹娘走散了，艺兴哄了她半天，给她变了朵花儿插在辫子里，把眉开眼笑的小娃娃递还到她娘亲怀里时，那女人连连道谢，女童还揪着艺兴的袖口不想与他分别。

艺兴哭笑不得，心说果然自己也就有些孩子缘，跟貌美非常的狐狸姐姐自是比不得，勾引男人这种事叫姐姐说得容易无比，他却是等了一下午，眼看就要傍晚却连个影子都没瞧见。

正当艺兴心灰意冷欲打道回府，准备来年再战之时，蓦地嗅到了一股淡淡的香气。有男人！

不远处徐徐走来一名白衣男子，头发简单束成一髻整洁而不失随性，腰间别着个香囊，下垂的眉眼看起来温和没有攻击性，整个人俊逸清秀，端的是好看得紧。

兔子也有颜控，艺兴对着眼前仿佛散发着光辉的男子看直了眼，回过神来时人已走近自己身前。艺兴忙起身欲上前搭讪，却一时想不起姐姐教他的那些话术，只得硬着头皮开口：“公、公子…您可是赶路途经此处？”

白衣男子不说话，只是淡淡地笑着看向艺兴，艺兴却被这笑容鼓励了一般，自顾自说了下去：“这天色已晚，附近也无甚村庄，不如公子去我家暂宿一夜，就在此山脚下！”

艺兴心里紧张坏了，生怕人家不应，不过白衣男子并未让他失望，脸上仍挂着那副淡淡的笑意，说着那就麻烦了。

一路上艺兴有些激动过头，不停跟白衣男子说着话。男子只时不时应两声，在艺兴自报家门后答：“吾名伯贤。”

走进自己的小木屋后，艺兴右手背在身后，悄悄捻了个诀，在门上设了结界。这几日他特地拾掇了小屋，里里外外都干干净净的，石桌擦得一尘不染，床褥也向狐狸姐姐讨了新的。

殷勤地唤伯贤坐下歇息，艺兴倒了杯茶递过去。这茶原也是施过法的，常人喝罢不久便会浑身燥热，产生想要抒解的欲望。

艺兴端坐在石桌对面，瞪着大眼睛看伯贤喝下了那一杯茶，暗暗吞了口口水。其实他是第一次勾引男人，很多地方都不甚清楚，待会儿该怎么做还不知道，紧张地不自觉咬起了嘴唇。

没一会儿感到身上微微发热，伯贤挑了挑眉，这小东西看着呆傻，没想到还有两下子。他将计就计，唤人来到自己身前，揽着那把纤腰颇具情色意味地上下抚弄着。

兔儿敏感得紧，没两下便软着身子倒在伯贤怀里，双手顺势环住伯贤的脖颈，用软糯的声音崇拜道：“贤公子…贤公子生的真好看，艺兴好喜欢…”

伯贤捧着人肉感十足的双臀颠了颠，使小兔儿正面跨坐在自己身上，凑近了艺兴的小脸追问：“有多喜欢，嗯？”

太近了，艺兴顿时面上变得粉扑扑，想了想回道：“嗯…很喜欢的！除了胡萝卜的最喜欢！”

胡萝卜？自己仪表堂堂的大活人在兔子心里比不上个胡萝卜，好啊。伯贤看见一旁的竹篓里有一根洗净的胡萝卜，捡了根大小适中的拿到艺兴眼前。

“既然艺兴这么喜欢，就喂给你胡萝卜吃吧。”

“不，我…啊！”还来不及反驳，艺兴便被腾空抱起，转瞬间两人便来到了艺兴的小床上。还没反应过来怎么回事，就被三两下剥了外衫，解开裤带。

“亵裤也不着？”粉嫩的玉茎已颤巍着竖起，视线下挪更是一片大好风景，紧闭的窄小穴口处汩汩淌着清亮的液体，纯情而诱人。

艺兴羞极了，两手掩面嗫嚅道：“公子别看…”

伯贤轻笑了声，挪开纤细玉臂啄吻两瓣朱唇，在人腰际摩挲着夸赞：“艺兴莫羞，好不漂亮。”

“真的？”看着晶亮的兔眼，伯贤点了点头：“从不哄人。”说着在穴口周围揉按了几下，将方才揣在袖中的胡萝卜取出，用尖头在湿软的入口浅浅进出了两下，便一举捅了小半进去。

“所以赏艺兴吃胡萝卜啊。”

兔儿发着情本就敏感，被有些粗糙的柱状物磨蹭得双眼蒙上一层水汽，敏感点又浅，没一会儿就被戳个正着，咬住的唇间泄出声声喘息。

伯贤给人翻了个面，艺兴倒也配合地撅着屁股趴好，伯贤见状奖励地在粉嫩的臀尖揉了揉。沾满了淫液的胡萝卜再次进入艺兴体内，伯贤的另一只手也在艺兴的身上游移，一会儿揉捏轻扯着胸前的茱萸，一会儿又沿着腰线缓缓下移，所过之处均激起一阵颤栗，最后来到翘起的玉茎，抚慰柱身和前端。

在领口被指尖富有技巧地拨弄时，艺兴忍不住地长吟出声，颤抖着泄在伯贤手上。因为太过舒爽失了大半气力，尾椎处冒出了一小团白色毛茸茸的兔尾巴。

伯贤将手上的白浊抹到被单上，揉了揉那团尾巴：“小兔子，是不是舒服得很？”

“嗯，好舒服……啊！”艺兴突然意识到自己身份暴露，紧张地转过小脸，用委屈的眼神看着伯贤：“我、我是兔子，但我不伤人的…而且，而且我好喜欢贤公子的！”

“我知道，艺兴是善良的小兔子。”语气温柔的人却将那根胡萝卜全数埋进兔子体内，毫不留情地转了一圈。

胡萝卜尖头粗根，底部卡在穴口撑得难受，尖头又不足以填满空虚的内里，艺兴眨着湿漉漉的眼睛哀求：“公子…不要胡萝卜了…”

“哦？那要什么？”闻言艺兴小手努力探向伯贤下腹，“要，要公子的那根…”

胡萝卜终于离开甬道，艺兴被拉到伯贤身前，听着伯贤循循引诱：“乖孩子，想要的话就亲亲它。”

艺兴在做这种事上绝对不算擅长，可以说是生涩极了，但他闭着眼睛颤抖的睫毛，和沿着筋络舔舐吮吸着的红润唇舌，无一不诱人万分。伯贤轻揉着伏在自己胯间的小脑袋，心中不觉间软成一团。

拍拍被阳具撑得鼓鼓的小脸蛋，伯贤再次出声：“艺兴做的很好，现在来用你那个会流水的小嘴继续吃吧。”

艺兴双手撑着伯贤的肩膀，在伯贤的扶持下对准昂扬的器具缓缓了坐了下去。“啊……”阳物的粗壮是被临时充当玉势的胡萝卜所不能比的，在全部吞进去后饱涨的满足感让艺兴忍不住地仰起头吟哦出声。

兔儿的穴道高热而饱富弹性，一缩一缩地夹着伯贤，他也顺势向上一下下顶弄着，舒爽地哑着嗓子低喘。揉弄着两瓣臀的手转移到兔尾上，暖暖的一团手感极好，伯贤握拢揉按了两下，又向外轻轻扯起。

尾巴是艺兴最为敏感的部位，过分的刺激一路沿着脊椎点燃艺兴的大脑，这下连长长的耳朵都钻了出来，可怜兮兮地噘着嘴求饶：“公子…嗯…不、不要弄尾巴了…受，受不了…嗯啊…”

伯贤的手依旧停留在兔尾上，挺腰向上重重一顶，含上兔耳半晌才松口：“叫我的名字。”

“伯贤，伯贤，贤……啊！”将艺兴放躺，伯贤压在他身上不再控制，狠狠地在穴道内不断冲撞起来，力道大到仿佛会把兔儿顶坏。

不知过了多久，又换了多少姿势，艺兴从尖叫着攀升极乐，一直被肏弄到双眼失神叫不出声，伯贤终于在最后狠力抽插了几下后，顶到最深处射在了里面。

阳具从穴口拔出来后，艺兴还处在无意识的状态，闭不紧的穴口眼看要滴出精液。伯贤掐了把兔尾让他回神：“还不夹紧，一会儿精元都流了出来，还要不要化形了？”

痛得惊醒，听了人的话艺兴立马缩了缩穴口，感受着精元之气不断涌入体内，只要明日在圆月下再修炼三个时辰，他就可以成功化形了。

等等……化形？“你你你…怎么知道？你是什么人？”小兔子一下子慌了神，他无意伤人，别人未必不会害他。

伯贤在艺兴的鼻尖刮了一下，笑着答道：“我是道士，敝姓边，法号白。”谁能想到，他上山采药准备炼丹，意外撞上来个小兔子。

“你是道士！”艺兴想起来，狐狸姐姐过说前几日伤了她的法术很强的道士，可不就是姓边吗！小兔子吓得眼泪不住地流，边吸鼻子边说：“不要杀我啊呜呜呜呜！”

边伯贤一时间哭笑不得，环抱住不停抽噎的兔儿，顺着耳朵安抚道：“怎么会呢，喜欢你还来不及，艺兴不是说了喜欢我吗？”

“可、可是，你骗我！”小兔子抹着鼻涕控诉。

“我何时骗了你？是艺兴没有过问我吧？”边伯贤轻柔地给艺兴擦去眼泪，用被子裹住他有些发凉的身子，拍了拍艺兴的后背。

“况且难道你没有瞒着我吗，小兔子心心？”

“你是……白白？！”

在艺兴还是家族里的宝贝兴兴时，他第一次出洞，就在山上遇见了还是少年的边伯贤。那时他说话尚不清楚，总是叫着白贤、白贤，边伯贤无奈要他以后便唤他白白，作为交换边伯贤要叫艺兴心心。

这个专属二人的独特称呼却没有被使用多久，艺兴的家族为了躲避除妖师远走他乡，边伯贤也跟着道士爷爷开始四处游荡。如今以此种方式相遇，边伯贤通过艺兴身上淡淡的香味认出了他。

“还记得这个吗？”边伯贤解开腰间的香囊，拿出一枚小小的玉珠，“你送我的。”这是艺兴用幻术变出的第一件物什，兴奋地送给了边伯贤，没想到他还一直带在身边。

“那…那你会一直跟我在一起吗？”

“当然。”边伯贤也躺了下来，从后方拥住了他的小兔子。“我的精元可是能让你增长不少修为的，以后艺兴也只和我在一起，只和我做这种事就好了。”说着还用胯下那物在艺兴臀间顶了两下。

外面天光已微亮，艺兴侧头问道：“白白，你知道今儿是什么日子吗？”

“我们心心成功化形的日子？”

“不对，”艺兴转过身和伯贤面对面，“今日是八月节！”

“那我们定会永远在一起的，团团圆圆。”吻住了兔儿的唇。

“中秋快乐。”

当然，狐狸姐姐提着一篮胡萝卜高兴地探望化形成功的艺兴，结果看到兔子在边伯贤怀里睡得正香，扬言要和臭道士再战三百回合云云，都是后话了。

END


End file.
